Meow
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Masaya asks Ichigo to come back to him… what does she say? Gomen Nasai for not updating sooner!
1. Chapter 1

Meow

By invader pixie

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. . But, I own Kaneka (can-ae-kaa) and this disclaimer! .

AN: this story a nutshell- Ichigo and Ryou pair up. The mews find a new member... but is she willing to help, or is she willing to kill them? I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Dumped

"For your evil actions, I will make you pay!" Ichigo shouted.

"RIBBON!" The five shouted together.

"Strawberry Check!"

"Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Pure!"

The attacks hit Kish, all of them. "Fine, my sweet Ichigo, I will see you again!"

Ichigo turned red. "I HATE HIM!!!"

Masaya walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mew Ichigo?"

"AH!" She shouted, jumping and clinging onto the tree with her claws. The other four girls laughed. "M-Masaya??"

"Mew Ichigo, I need to know something!" (AN: Spiderman recap! .) Masaya walked p to her.

She turned upside down, while facing him. "Yes?"

Masaya looked deeply into her eyes. "Can I... kiss you?"

Ichigo took a huge gulp. Masaya was so hot... "He's gonna find out if she says yes!" Mint whispered. The girls started sweating.

"WELL, SAY SOMETHING, SILLY!" Pudding shouted.

"She's flaking out. She probably be like that until he leaves." Zakuro told them. She flipped back her hair and watched.

Ichigo was still blood red in the face. "M-Masaya..." she stuttered out. _Does he know? _"Y-y-y-y-yes, M-Masaya."

"And before I do, how do you know my name?" he asked her.

She was stuck now. "I-I have g-good connections..." _Masaya's gonna kiss me! Masaya's gonna kiss me!_

He walked to her face and grabbed it gently.

Lettuce blushed, Mint and Zakuro smiled wide and Pudding was hopping around in the background shouting "HE'S GONNA KISS HER! HE'S GONNA KISS HER!"

Their lips touched. Ichigo had a funny feeling in her stomach. _I'm... being kissed!_ He has kissed her before on the lips, but never like this. He opened his eyes slowly and ended the kiss. "Ichigo..." he muttered.

She opened her eyes wide and blushed, then frowned. "I guess you found out, huh?"

"Found out what... Mew Ichigo?" Masaya asked her.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" She swung off the tree and landed on her feet. Masaya stared, that was at least 5-6 feet! "Cats always land on their feet!" She told him, running off with the other four girls.

"Well?" Mint asked when they were back at her mansion.

"Well what?" Ichigo asked, blushing.

"Don't play dumb, Ichigo! How was the kiss?" Zakuro asked her.

"Oh... THAT... well..." She said. She blushed even harder. Her ears started to pop out. "It was... enchanting. He's never kissed me like that before... I mean, he's only kissed me once before, but, but THIS... THIS was dreamy! I couldn't have asked for more in a guy."

Lettuce blushed and her whatever they are stared to show. "I wish I could get kissed by a boy..."

Everybody started laughing, except Pudding. She had fallen asleep on Lettuce's lap. "Oh, Lettuce. You really are something." Mint told her. The night soon swept them away and it was the next morning.

OOOOOO (at school)

"Did you see the Mews last night? Mew Ichigo kissed Masaya!" a girl gossiped to her friends.

Ichigo blushed. "Did we go on television?" She asked Lettuce.

"I sure hope not!" She answered. Mint was in another hall, talking to her rich friends.

"You don't think Masaya's known all along... do you?"

"Well... it's hard to say, really. He might have, and he might have not."

"Hey, Ichigo-Chan." Masaya said, walking up to the girls.

_He called me 'Ichigo-Chan'!!_

"How are you? You wanna hang out tonight?" He asked her.

Ichigo blushed and her ears popped out. Luckily, Lettuce jumped in front of her. "Yes, she will. We just have to get to class!" She said, running off with Ichigo.

"Thanks, Lettuce." Ichigo said to her.

OOOOOO (at the café)

"Hi, welcome to Café Mew! May I take your order?" Ichigo asked a group of boys, just realizing that Masaya was there. She blushed.

"Yes, Ichigo. I'd like you to come with me and make it Grande." Masaya told her.

"Masaya! I'm working!"

"I've already asked your boss, just come with me!" He said, standing and taking her outside.

"Masaya..." She said. He gently grabbed her face and kissed her, VERY passionately. "Not, not here..."

He broke it. "Ichigo... MEW Ichigo!"

"It's not what you think! Okay, maybe it is, but Masaya, I can explain!" She shouted.

"No, Ichigo. You're a CAT. I don't date felines, only females." Masaya said, turning and walking away.

"MASAYA! WAIT!" She burst into tears. "I've loved you more than anyone, ever! Please! He ignored her. "MASAYA!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kish said, floating down to Ichigo. "Too bad. Now how about me, eh?" He grabbed her cheeks with his hands and leaned towards her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted.

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" Pudding shouted, hitting Kish away from Ichigo.

She transformed.

"RIBBON!" They all shouted.

"STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

"MINT ECHO!"

"LETTUCE RUSH!"

"PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"ZAKURO PURE!"

"KANEKO SLASH!"

All the attacks hit him, and as soon as they did Kish disappeared and the girls looked for the new voice.

"I am Mew Kaneko, part of the Tokyo Mew Mews. I was fused with Giant Panda DNA." Kaneko told them.

"YAY! A new member! Are you going to join us?" pudding asked.

"Join you?" Kaneko asked back, hopping down. "Why do you ask?" She asked, putting her sharpest claw up to Ichigo's throat.

AN: That's it for now! I really, really like this one, so review and I'll post up chappie two! .


	2. Chapter 2

Meow 

By invader pixie

Disclaimer is in chapter 1.

AN: Well, I had fun with the last chapter, so review or not I'm gonna continue it, but please review anyway. . Let's see... Was Kaneko another person's fault? Or did Ryou secretly do this to the poor girl? Find out by READING ON! . R&R

"Don't hurt me, I'm a Mew, too! I'm Mew Ichigo! See? Just like you! Mew Kaneko!" Ichigo pleaded.

Kaneko stared at her and almost cut her. "STOP IT!" Someone shouted. To her surprise, it was Lettuce. "For your evil actions..."

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Mint finished.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted. All five girls looked at her. "She's a Mew, too, don't forget! We can't hurt her!"

"She had a point, you know." Zakuro told them. "It's like attacking your own sibling, we shouldn't hurt her."

"Why do you stop them from killing me when I'm about to kill you?" Kaneko asked.

"THE PRESS IS HERE!!!" Pudding yelled.

Kaneko quickly let go and blushed. "This is where I leave." She said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ichigo said, grabbing her. "If you're a Mew, you work wit the Mews, and that means television."

Kaneko sighed. The girls walked to the press, with Ichigo dragging Kaneko.

"Woah! Who's this? Mew Ichigo, who is this new girl? Is she a friend or foe?" A lady asked her.

"Well, you see—"She was cut off.

"Mew Ichigo, did this new girl come to save you?" Another lady asked.

"Well, it started—"She was cut off again.

"Does she plan to help you?" A third woman asked her.

Kaneko stepped forward. "I am Mew Kaneko, and I DO NOT plan to join this kittens!"

"Kaneko!" Ichigo whined. "We could always use your help!"

Kaneko looked around herself. Ichigo was whining, Pudding, Mint, and Zakuro were enjoying the attention and babbling to the press, and Lettuce was blushing madly and just standing there. Kaneko was sort of at home with these girls, she felt like she actually had friends.

"Do you plan to kill the Tokyo Mew Mews?"

"No. I don't. I plan to let you LEAVE ME BE!" Kaneko said, grabbing Ichigo's hand and running off. "Mew Ichigo, I need to know WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?"

"Calm down. Look, Kaneko, we're all Mew Mew's, too! The Tokyo Mew Mews!" Ichigo gave her signature pose. "Why don't you give us a chance?"

Kaneko looked at her. "I only helped because of Kish. He's my sworn enemy."

"Me, too. Hey, since we both hate him will you join us?" Ichigo reasoned.

"I suppose... for now." Kaneko sighed.

"YES!" Ichigo shouted, jumping and hugging her newly found friend.

Ryou and the other girls walked toward the two. "K-Kaneko? I th-though that the aliens had killed you!"

"Ryou Shirogane. I never thought I would see you again. And here I am, with the cutest kittens in the bundle and you own them." Kaneko glared at him. "I hate you."

"Kaneko Asawaki. Why do you still live?" He asked her. The other five girls watched.

"Well..." (AN: This will be a flashback and Kaneko is telling them this)

"HAHAHA!! I SHALL KILL YOU!" Pai shouted, hitting Mew Kaneko badly.

"AH!" She screamed, being ground into the pavement.

"KANEKO!" Ryou shouted. "I-I let you die!"

(Okay, we're out of the flashback now) "...and that's how it all happened."

"So... you were the first Mew Mew?" Mint asked.

"Yes, I was a mere experiment. Ryou almost let me die at the hands of the aliens." Kaneko told them.

"I didn't mean to, Kaneko! Trust me!"

"Peeshaw!" She shouted. "You put me out there to die, and you know it!"

"Kaneko! Stop it! You're making me look like a bad guy!" He glared at her. "Now you work for me, too. All of you, back to work."

OOOOOOOOO

"Wow, what a day!" Ichigo sighed, after she had finished work. She had closing duty tonight. "I'm gonna go say good night to Ryou." She told herself, going upstairs. She slowly opened his door to find him asleep. "Ryou?" She whispered. He was so cute asleep. "Oh, Ryou. If you knew..." She walked up to him and sat on his bed. He didn't wake. "I know I'm saying you're a jerk, but that kiss... that one, fake kiss... did that mean anything to you? I liked it, only because I like you. And right now you can't hear me whisper under my breath because you're sleeping, sound asleep. But so cute."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Ryou said, squinting his eyes open. "You're pretty cute, too."

She blushed madly and her ears popped out very quickly. "Th-thanks, Ryou Shirogane." He lifted his hand and very gently put in on her cheek. He leaned up toward her face. Soon, they were breathing down each other's neck, almost kissing. "No, Ryou. It's been too hard of a day for me. I broke up with Masaya today. I miss him so much, Ryou. I'm just not ready for this yet."

"But you begged me for it, Ichigo-Chan." Ryou told her.

"I know, I know, but, Ryou, you must understand." Ichigo told him, standing up and walking out.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It was Saturday. Zakuro was modeling today and the girls had VIP seats. "I wish I could be her..." Mint and Lettuce said together.

"I wish I could be in the circus!" Pudding sighed.

"I wish I could have kissed Ryou last night..." Ichigo mumbled.

"WHAT?" The four shouted. They got a bunch of "Shhhhhh" 's from the crowd.

"I'll tell you later, here comes Zakuro!" Ichigo happily said.

OOOOOOOOO

They were all at Mint's mansion for a sleepover, and Kaneko was there now. "Now, about Ryou..." Mint asked Ichigo.

"Well, last night before closing I went to say good night to Ryou, but he was asleep. So, I admitted my feelings for him, and he somehow heard me! So, we were about to kiss but I was so worked up about Masaya that I said no kissing me tonight! Now I really wish I had!" Ichigo told all of them.

BOOM!

"What was THAT?!" Lettuce shouted.

"I dunno, but let's find out!" She raised her hands. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

Mint nodded. "Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Kaneko Metamorphosis!" (AN: I'm not really sure as to if they say this to transform. As far as I've read they don't, but I've only read up to vol. 3. So, They will say it just this once in this fanfic.)

The girls ran outside. There was a huge, giant eagle about to kill them. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

The eagle dodged their attacks. It lunged toward Ichigo, mouth open to eat her. "NO!" Kaneko shouted. "RIBBON KANEKO SLASH!" Her attack flew. (AN: It's time for Kaneko's bio! . Here:

Kaneko Asawaki (Black)

Henshin/transform: Black, Mew Mew Kaneko

Animal: Giant Panda

Form: Mew Kaneko

Height, Weight: 171 centimeters, 45 kilograms (exact same as Zakuro. Just four pounds lighter)

Birthday: 8th December 13-14 years old :: Grade 8

Specialty: She knows ten different forms of fighting and knows traditional Japanese dance

Food likes: Fruitcake, pie, and pound cake

Dislikes: mushrooms

About:

Kaneko is more aggressive than not, but she loves Ichigo. (Sisterly love) She is feared by most who know/know of her. She's popular at the dojo, but no where else.

Attributes:

Kaneko has black hair that becomes a gray when transformed. Her outfit is a bikini that's black and has is rather furry. She has boots that come just above her knees. Her ears are as a panda's.

Weapons: She has a glove with claws (Kaneko Dagger) and when she uses her power-up attack it becomes a spear (Kaneko Spear)

Attacks: Ribbon Kaneko Slash (her basic attack, magic comes from her claws and they blast out as missiles) and Ribbon Kaneko Slash Reform (it turns her glove into a spear and she holds it up and then throws it at the enemy's heart)

Okay! . There ya go!)

"YAY FOR KANEKO!" Pudding shouted as the eagle returned to normal. Zakuro walked up to her. "Welcome to the team, Kaneko."

"Thanks, Za-Chan." Kaneko smiled sweetly.

Mint and Ichigo looked at each other and then the other two. "Did I miss something or..." Mint said.

"Kaneko and I used to be best friends before I became a model. Then we sort of just stopped." Zakuro told them.

"Stopped... what?" Ichigo asked.

"Stopped being in touch. Zakuro moved away and that was that." Kaneko answered.

Ichigo smiled and was about to say something when her cell phone rang (AN: I guess they are back to normal now). "Hello?" She answered. "Hey, Ichigo, it's Ryou." Ryou said on the other line. "R-Ryou!" Ichigo said, blushing. "Y-yes?" she asked. "Ichigo, we need to talk. Can you come by the café?" He asked her. "S-sure! I'll be there soon, bye!" Ichigo told him, hanging up.

OOOOOOO (café time! .)

Ichigo walked up the stairs. It was already 10 PM. She creaked open Ryou's door. "Ryou?" She whispered. He had no shirt on, and very sexy pants.

"Hey, Ichigo. Please, have a seat." They both sat. "About last night... about what you said..."

Ichigo blushed. "Did I offend you?"

"No, not at all. I was flattered. You asked me if they kiss meant anything. To tell you the truth, it did. Very much. Ichigo, I love you." Ryou told her.

"Ryou..." She whispered. He gently grabbed her face and kissed her. Ichigo drifted away and kissed him back with her arms around his neck. Oh, how she had longed for this. He may have been 3 years older than her, but who cared. She was 13 and didn't care about what people thought. His tongue spilled into her mouth. By this, she was surprised, but in love. She did the same. The kiss broke in about two minutes. "Wow, Ryou."

"Ichigo..." He laid down on the bed. "Join me?" He asked her.

"Ryou!" She was shocked. It was tempting, but she knew better. "Well... no. I'm sorry, but Ryou, we just got..."

"I know. At least lay down with me?" He asked.

He was very cute. She couldn't resist. She lay down next to him. "I love you."

"I love you more, Ichi-chan." He told her, as she rolled over to him, with her head on his chest. "Can we kiss again?"

Ichigo blushed. "Yes, please." Ryou dove into her mouth, soon laying on top of her.

AN: Wow.... Longer than I though.... Sorry. R&R!!! Well, the next chapter I hope will have more action and the death of Kish. (Sorry Kish fangirls!) And, no, they don't have sex. Sorry all sex fans! .


	3. Rarrr!

Meow By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: MEEP! I own that. I do not own TMM, but I… oh, never mind. Disclaimer is in chappie 1.

AN: Okay… today… lets see, sorry, no sex. I'm a good girl! . (In this fic at least… lol) Masaya asks Ichigo to come back to him… what does she say? I DUNNO YET! Gomen Nasai for not updating sooner!

"Ryou…" Ichigo mumbled throughout their kisses. "Stop…"

He heard her and got off. "Is something wrong?" Ryou asked her.

"Ryou, I told you, I can't do this." She sat up. "And if you can't understand that, then…"

"No, I do. I'm really sorry, Ichigo. Please forgive me?" He pleaded.

"Alright. I'm going home now, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow after school." She told him, getting up and going home.

OOOOOOO

"Where'd you run off to last night, Ichigo?" Mint asked her the next day at school.

"Well… Ryou wanted to talk to me. I was only there half an hour. But we were just talking, I swear." Ichigo told the two (Mint Salad lol).

"Oh really?" Mint questioned, as her and Lettuce started giggling.

"Ichigo?" Someone asked, walking up to the three. Mint and Lettuce gasped.

_MASAYA!_ Ichigo tossed her hair and looked away. "HMPH! What do YOU want, Masaya?"

"Ichigo, stop it. I wanted you to know that I reconsidered and I really want you back, please say the same." Masaya pleaded. He put her hands in his.

She snatched them away. "You think that you can treat me like crap and then apologize? I THINK NOT, MASAYA! Ooh, if you think I'll forgive you, you just stand right there and—"

Mint and Lettuce struggled to hold her back as Ichigo tried to rip Masaya's brains out. "ICHIGO!" They shouted.

Ichigo took a deep breath, stood up and dusted herself off. "My answer is no. I have found a guy that loves me WAY more than you!" (AN: This is after school, I guess.) Crying, Ichigo ran off to the café where she went up to Ryou's room and barged in on him.

"ICHIGO!" He shouted, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ryou…" She muttered as he sat next to her on the bed. "It's Masaya."

"Do you want to go back with him?" Ryou asked her.

"Not at all. You've given me the time of my life, and here comes Masaya, after treating me like that, saying that he wants me back!" She clenched her fists. "Ooh, if I could just…"

"Well, you did really love him before, Ichigo." Ryou said.

"I know, but I love you now, I don't even want to think about _him_." Ichigo murmured.

"Ichigo! Get off your rump!" Mint shouted. "Kish is outside demanding to see you!"

OOOOOOO (outside)

"Kish! What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, as he set the trees on fire.

"Making you come out and play, kitten!" Kish winked and kissed her.

"EEWWW! DON'T DO THAT! I'M _NOT_ YOUR KITTEN!"

Koneko (AN: I officially changed her name from "Kaneko" to "Koneko", it means kitten) jumped up in the air and on Kish's back. She slashed her claw on his heart and he fell on the ground.

"Well? Is he dead?"

"Umm… I'm not sure… but he sure is bloody." Koneko said.

AN: GOMEN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! The next one will be much longer and contain lots of IchigoxRyou fluffiness!


End file.
